hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
'Lykurgus'
Lykurgus is possibly the oldest Species 8472 representative and bioship pilot of Hellcat Squadran and even though he is old he has wisdom of the old days of Species 8472 and the war against the borg. History Lykurgus was born 50 years before the borg discovered Fluidic Space, he trained under his grandfather and mentor Tukurgus and began learning the ways of diplomacy, and the use of bioships. At the human equivilent age of forty he became one of the youngest experts on diplomacy, bioship piloting, and strategy, his Grandfather even fought along side him during a small war against rebel Species 8472 members. However when the borg invaded fluidic space, he and Tukurgus were overwhelmed and the battle lasted at least 5 minutes. The result was that Tukurgus died, while Lykurgus lost part of his left leg during an explosion on his ship that made it irrepairable, he then inherited his grandfather's ship and began going on a rampage against the borg along with his brothers and sisters of species 8472. When the borg queen was killed by the future version of Janeaway, they began questioning each other whether to make peace with the federation or not. At the human equivelant age of 70 he along with several other members of species 8472 allied themselves with the federation and made a colony world. However when the colony was destroyed he found the surviving member 'Jon-Kole' and began passing off his knowledge to his apprentice. During a battle against the borg by Hellcat Squadron, both Lykurgus and Jon-Kole offered assistance to them and then joined hellcat squadron as representatives of Species 8472. Traits and Personality Lykurgus is old, forgetful, and bitter towards others except for fellow Species 8472 members or telepaths. When wearing a translator his accent was very similar to that of a Scottish accent from Earth. He also has been known to drink and talk with telepaths such as Fast-Saber, Amarra, and a few members of Hellcat Squadron with psychic abilities. When forced into combat he uses Micro-Organism grenades and a grenade launcher with a Mirco-Organism 'chip' implanted into it, he has trouble using telekinesis and other telepathic abilities due to his old age. Lykurgus has a large amount of physical combat skills. He has learned the human martial arts techniques including Karate, Taekwondo, and Anbo-jyutsu, the klingon martial art techniques of mok'bara, calisthenics, and the vulcan martial arts techniques of Suus Mahna, and tal-shaya. When people asks where he learned all of his fighting his reply is 'Experience lad/lass.' He also has a liking for explosives and has known to have made many explosive devices some of which were enhanced with micro-organisms, or are illegal however they have proven to be extremely effective. Quotes "AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, ther' gonna hav' to glue you back togetha...IN HELL!!!-Lykurgus taunting the dead bodies of a group of stormtroopers Trivia *(Added by Jerdak) Lykurgus and Jon-Kole were originally created by IceBite however due to the fact he has not edited it I edited it for him. *(Added by Jerdak) I based part of his personality off the Demoman from Team Fortress 2 Category:Characters Category:Coalition Council Members